New
by sakurafans
Summary: A Meiling/Yue fic! This is a a songfic based on No Doubt's 'New.' Meiling is brokenhearted when Syaoran rejects her. Crying, she meets Yue who makes her realize that she can live without Syaoran. Meiling deserves a happy ending!


Hm…. This is for Rhapsody's contest! Yay! I thought before I sent it in for the contest, I would see what you think of it! I actually think it's kinda cool to pair Meiling with someone. She is always left out, she deserves her happy ending!^_^ The song is "New" by No Doubt. I don't like the song too well, but I read the lyrics and thought, 'This is perfect!' This is my first song fic… yay! The song is written in **'s because I can't figure out how to italicize here, lol.   
  
New  
Song fic by sakurafans24  
  
**Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away**  
  
The 16- year old Meiling flew through the sky, Yue's arms wrapped around her as they rode through the sky. She sighed in happiness. The breeze hit her face, making her mind flash back to a few hours earlier…  
  
~Flashback~  
Meiling bowed her head, sitting on a bench at the Penguin Slide Park. Crystal tears glistened down her cheek. Firm memories were planted into her mind of the previous day. Her heart was broken, her soul shattered. 'Why didn't I see it coming?' she thought.   
  
"See what coming?" a cold, but welcoming voice said.  
  
Meiling looked up, her puffy red eyes. "What do you want, Yue? And why aren't you Yuki?"   
  
"Yuki was walking by, and I felt compelled to come out… I felt your sorrow."  
  
Meiling glared and replied, "I don't need your pity, just leave me alone."  
  
"I don't pity you, I don't pity anyone. Your emotion is incredibly strong, I could feel it from far away. Your feeling, it's so like mine…" Yue said quietly, sitting down next to Meiling.  
  
Meiling looked into Yue's eyes. He looked down, his own eye filled with a deep sorrow. Meiling's eyes began to shimmer. Someone… who knew how she felt?  
  
**New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I've never had this taste in my past  
New, you're so new**  
  
With a quick shake of her head, Meiling said, "You were a puppet for Clow. How can you feel heartbreak? How can you feel like me?"  
  
"A puppet? Hardly! Clow gave Kero and me emotions! Why do you think he is so happy all the time?"  
  
"You act so cold…"  
  
"Sadness does that to you. I loved Clow, he made me… he was the master anyone could hope for. Sakura is great, but no one could replace Clow," Yue said slowly.  
  
Meiling wiped away the last of her tears. "You loved him? Did he love you back?"  
  
Yue smirked. "I was his magic toy. No, he loved magic, and I was his dear friend. I was fooled, I knew in my heart that he wouldn't love me, but my heart refused to believe it. When he died, it was terrible… I couldn't handle it. I holed myself up and went deeper into anger and sadness. I hadn't seen it, I was blinded by me heart."  
  
"That IS how I feel! Syaoran told me last night that he was in Sakura. I always knew it, I saw it in every way he looked at Sakura. He said that I was still his favorite cousin, but it just isn't the same. He's happy, Sakura is happy, where is my happy ending?"  
  
Yue touched Meiling's red cheek. "Not everyone gets a happy ending. But I'm sure you will. Don't let those tears stain you're pretty face."  
  
Meiling smiled for the first time since Syaoran said that he loved another.  
  
**Oh you're not old  
And you're not familiar  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you**  
  
"Thank you." Meiling said.  
  
Yue was about to stand up, when an emotion in him triggered, and he decided he wanted to stay with Meiling. "You're so frisky though, you really shouldn't change on account of a guy."  
  
"Frisky?" Meiling asked. She giggled. "I never thought I'd hear 'the cold Yue' say the word frisky."  
  
Yue smiled too, most likely one of the first smiles he ever had. He found smiling pleasantly sweet. "Is that what you know me as? The cold Yue?"   
  
Meiling raised her eyebrows. "Well, you've got to admit that you don't act like the happiest of guys."  
  
Yue whispered, "I've never had a reason to be happy… till now."  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you."  
  
Yue shrugged. "It was nothing. I better get going."  
  
"Wait!" Meiling said, reaching her arm out to Yue as he was getting up.  
  
Yue looked down at the sitting girl, who he encountered as a sad person because of a lost love, but now a relatively happy person because he came.  
  
"Yes?" Yue said dismissively. He had put back on his cold front. "What do you want?"  
  
"I… I… I don't want to be alone anymore," Meiling whimpered.   
  
Yue was caught off-guard. He thought for a moment before saying, "Hmm… would you like to come with me?"  
  
Meiling didn't care where they were going, she immediately replied, "Of course, I'd love to."  
  
**My normal hesitation is gone  
And I really gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth**  
  
Meiling stood up. Yue said, "Get onto my back."  
  
"Wah? I'm too heavy! I can't possibly do that!"  
  
Yue sighed. "I've carried Sakura so many times, don't worry about it."  
  
Meiling nodded and jumped onto his back, putting her arms around his neck. Her nose took in the scent of his hair, his clothes. His glorious white wings were open and he took off into the blue sky. Meiling felt the air rush around her and closed her eyes.   
  
"I feel so free," she said.  
  
"I do too," Yue replied.   
  
They rode in silence for a few minutes. The sweet breeze made the ride pleasantly sweet. Yue raised his arms and put it on Meiling's back for more support. He flew faster, like a whipping rollercoaster at a theme park. Meiling laughed and held onto Yue tighter, resting her head on Yue's back.  
  
**And you're consuming me violently   
And your reverence shamelessly tempting me  
Who sent this maniac?  
'Cause I never had this taste in my past**  
  
Yue began to descend. They landed in a beautiful rose garden.   
  
Yue set Meiling on the ground. Meiling surveyed the area around her. The garden seemed to hang out in the middle of nowhere. It certainly wasn't part of town, for wherever Meiling looked, there were roses.   
  
"Where are we?" Meiling asked, in awe.  
  
Yue replied, "It's sort of in the middle of nowhere. I suppose the person who planted them found miles of empty land that no one seemed to know about and grew roses. This is one of my favorite places. The blood red roses, the white roses, and the black roses, they make me feel blissful whenever I feel down. Yuki likes it too, some of our tastes run the same."  
  
At the mention of Yuki's name Meiling said, "When do you have to go back? Does Yuki remember anything?"  
  
"He won't remember a thing. I'll have to go back eventually, but I'll be back. After all, I came out to see you, remember?"  
  
Meiling blushed and changed the topic. "I suppose you bring lots of people here?"  
  
"No, you're the first I've brought here," Yue said simply.  
  
"Why me?" Meiling asked.  
  
Yue shrugged. "You're just different. You've felt how I've feel, so I understand you to a certain point. But then again, I've seen you with your firey spirit. You knew that Syaoran loved Sakura, before he said that to you, and yet you lived with such a fierce attitude. It's admirable. Even when you were crying, you were heartbroken, but look at you now. You're smiling! You've made me feel, in just these few moments, that there is hope for everyone."  
  
**Oh you're different, you're different from the former  
Like a fresh battery, I'm energized by you**  
  
Meiling's heart fluttered. Yue picked a rose, a fully bloomed red one and examined it. Then he walked up to Meiling, stood up to her and handed her the flower. Meiling maneuvered her hand around it, careful not to poke her fingers on the thorns. She smiled and walked up to Yue. "Thank you, you've been so kind. You're so different than what I thought you would be like," she whispered.  
  
"Everyone is like a beautiful rose. The petals are what people want to see, the beautiful happiness. But no one likes the thorny stem, because it's like a person's sadness. They get protective, and plunge into their depression, shutting other things out. But something comes along and takes a scissors and cuts the thorns off…" Yue said dreamily.  
  
Meiling sweatdropped. "Er, nice analogy there. You forget, roses die."  
  
Yue tsked, standing even closer to Meiling. He whispered into her ear, "Roses don't die when they are tended to well. All these roses are flourishing nicely. And I just love roses…"  
  
And with that, Yue took the daring step and kissed Meiling. She was shocked at first. Sure, she was really starting to fall for Yue, a formally cold guy. Feeling Yue's lips on hers, she didn't turn back. She kissed him as deeply as he kissed her, a flood of happiness bursting into her heart.   
  
**Why am I so curious?  
This territory is dangerous  
I'll probably end up at the start  
I'll be back in line with my broken heart  
New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I've never had this taste in my past  
  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away**  
~End flashback~  
  
That was a few hours ago. They were again in the dark sky, freedom enveloping them. Meiling sighed, as if in a dream. She never thought her day would end like this. She didn't mind; she never felt happier.   
  
"Yue, are you going to leave me?" Meiling asked, sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"There's Yuki, who loves Touya. They confessed their love a few years ago. We can't deprive him of that. But then you'd have to leave me…" Meiling said, worriedly. She had said that earlier, but the concerns were etched in her mind.  
  
"We'll work it out, don't worry about it. I'll always be with you," Yue replied, assuredly.   
  
Meiling instantly felt better. "But after a while, I'm going to grow old, not just in years, but in happiness. You won't care for me anymore."  
  
Yue smiled and said, "Are you that worried? Don't worry, to me, you'll always be new."  
  
Meiling nodded. And something occurred to her. She now had her happy ending. She held onto Yue as they disappeared into the night sky.   
  
**And I can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away**  
  
A/N- Whew! This is so different for me! This is my first one-shot! And my first songfic. Why Yue? Well, Yue is my new favorite character! He's just so cool! I think he was kind of OOC in the story, but oh well. I love his flowing white hair, that awesome clothing! And Meiling is… a decent character, lol. She does have that spunky attitude that I like. Everyone knows that she wasn't gonna get Syaoran, ^_~. And this was for a contest for Rhapsody! I tried! R&R please! Hate it, like it?   
  
Oh yeah! I don't own CCS, wahhhhhh… or the song by No Doubtà "New." 


End file.
